Harry Potter and the curse of time
by darkgryffin
Summary: Warning HBP SPOILER after the events of sixt year hary become serious in life and decided to study hard. But he dont know what that in a few days his whole life going to be changed. time travel .Another chance to do things in th right fashion
1. Chapter 1

Lost in memories

Harry was sitting on the bed .he was lost in his thoughts after the events of last year everything was uncertain there is a possibility that even Hogwart wont open this year .

He was cursing himself.

"Danm why I am so stupid after hearing…the Prophesy I should be learning how to defend myself and preparing myself for the inevitable fate but I was focusing my attention on petty matters like quid itch.

All things are clear from the very first day I stepped into the halls of Hogwarts.

First year pain in the scar, troll, Voldemort possessing Qurill and Philosophers stone

In seconded year the whole heir of Slytherin fiasco, Parseltongue, Chamber of secrets and Basilisk.

In third year well I got back my dog father I mean to say godfather,

Harry chuckles at the memory of Padfoot running at the platform. I was able to cast partonus in my third year courtesy to Reumis Lupin The remaining Marauders, although I was able to drive away the Dementors but

not the first time , it was due to time turner I was able to drive away the Dementors from my godfather .

In my fourth year sure I learned some hexes and jinxes but not to the standard of 'Boy Who Lived' well it was pretty clear at the quaditch world cup though I was so naïve and fool that I was not been able to read the signs in front of me.

Sure after the resurrection of tom riddle I should have been serious in my life instead of listening news I should be studying but I was just distracted by the opinion of fools in my fifth year and the fool minister of magic wizarding world had at that time. Then I have to play bloody hero Hermione was right it was a trap and I lost my godfather in department of mysteries.

Harry remembered Hermione voice as it was yesterday, "This isn't a criticism Harry but you do… sort of … I mean…don't you think you got a bit of a …saving people thing, you know last year in the lake during the tournament you should not have I mean you did not need to save that little Delacour girl you got a bit carried away."

Then there was that shock, the bloody prophesy…

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the dark lord knows not either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Danm what is this power Moldyshort knows not, well I have to work on this to find out.

Now the biggest lost for me is that I lost the fatherly figure by the hands of a slimy death eater, "Severus Bloody Snape"…The slimy git. Now we are in deep shit.

After loosing Professor Dumbeldore, there is little hope for us, and I am now struck with the Durselys due to the promise I made with professor Dumbeldore before his death well its just another two days after I will get my inheritance and I will be free to use magic at least then I can practice magic and be able to go to the Godric Hallow, the place my parents once lived but I am not sure that even I want to stay in Britain. I need peace of mind and a safe place to stay for my training not that I will get anything if I remain here.

Well may be I shall move to Asia, India or China, may be I will get some help and advice from moony.

"Hey girl there is some work for you later today after I have a meeting with the Dursleys", Harry told Hedwig.

Hedwig hooted and puffed her chest as she is the best owl to do the job.

Well I must go downstairs for the ultimate talk.

Aunt Petunia was watching television. Harry walked into the sitting with bit anticipation for the coming confrontation.

"Erm…Aunt Petunia there is something important we need to discuss", Harry said with little hesitation.

"And what is I don't want to deal with any freekinesh of yours", Aunt Petunia said with disgust clear on her face.

"Well you know there is a war going in our world and I am afraid that the protection my mother had given to me will become ineffective in two days. I am afraid that you have to leave this place if you want to save your family", Harry told Aunt Petunia with a grieve voice.

'What' Aunt Petunia screamed… with anger and horror clearly written on her face.

"This is how you pay us boy; we took you out of mercy of our heart and now you are saying that leave the house and where should we go on the street where you should be on the first place".

Well thank you very much for bearing me all along and I am sorry that you have to leave your home due to me and I will help you with all the expenses, for that I have more than enough money so I think £1,500,000 will be enough for your new house and all the expenses associating with it.

To say she was confused was a mere statement.

"Where the hell you get that money?" she asked with an unbelievable expression on her face.

Well my good for nothing father left me very handsome amount of money to last through generation, he sneered at her in a way that put Snape in shame.

You have two days to leave this place just pack things which have sentimental value to you give me your bank details and the amount would be transferred immediately.

You can stay at any hotel till then.

Harry left her and went back to his room to study all the books he got.

In two days he finished all the text of transfiguration, charms and defense against the dark arts from first year to sixth year memorizing the wand movements and incantations along with the theory behind the spells.

Well tommorow is a big day i must sleep early in order to get up early .

End of chapter 1

please preview its my first time

and i need a beeta reeder any one out there ...


	2. The Vault

Chapter 2

After getting his apparition license Harry directly apparted in front of The Leaky Claurdon pulling up his hood and after casting a shadow charm on his face he walked in to the Wizarding pub the atmosphere of the pub was depressed. Harry can easily smell the fear in the air.

He briskly walked at the back of the pub and tapped the bricks with the tip of his wand, after entering into the Diagon Ally he headed straight towards the Wizarding bank.

The bank was nearly empty as he was approaching a free goblin he heard someone calling his name.

He turned around and was face to face with none other the Hermione Granger.

"What a pleasant surprise Hermione what are you doing here alone", Harry said after glancing around.

"Oh I am not alone Moody and Remus are on the guard along with Bill.

Ginny and Ron are in the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Mom and Mrs. Weasley are in Madam Malkin buying dress robes for the marriage. Mom and Dad are also invited and they intend to attend and I am here to exchange my money into galleons and then I have to collect some books from Flourish and Boult so I have plenty of time to kill." She said all in one go.

Wow slow down Hermione. I have just got my Apparition License today and I am here to visit my family Vault.

Ah that's great I haven't seen any vault before I think it would be quite enlightening trip for me to see the heirlooms of old pureblood family vaults if you don't mind.

Man she is really hyper today Merlin save me. Harry replied, "Not at all you are more then welcome to come and in fact you will be quite helpful because I have heard there are artifacts that can be thousand year old in pureblood family and Merlin knows what else I could find in there but first I have to meet my family account manger I even don't know that I have more then one vault until I got a letter from Rockwood.

Well Harry every pureblood family has more than one vault its all in the History of ancient families and even it was in our OWLS exam last year.

I was sleeping at that time, Harry said a bit sheepishly. I should study some history as it has its perks as well Harry mused himself.

They approached a free goblin; we are here to see Potter's account manager.

The goblin looked at Harry with a piercing gaze and after a pause he said , Do you have an Appointment

Yes I have, Harry replied politely

**They entered in a well organized office there was an old looking goblin sitting behind the desk **

**Mr. Porter I've been waiting for you we have much to discuss about please have a seat **

**He said to Harry Potter **

**You have three vaults now Mr. Porter one is your trust vault it had 500,000 galleons out of which you have spent two thousand galleons approximately. you have two family Vaults one contains roundabout 25 million galleons and other contains family heirlooms, precious stones, ancient tomes and other valuable magical artifacts before you have control of two vaults now you have control of three vaults. Rockwood told Harry**

**What do you mean by two vaults I thought I had only one vault? Harry was befuddled **

**"You mean you don't know" Rockwood was a bit alarmed," It was the duty of your Guardian to tell you about your heritage. Rockwood has an expression of total confusion upon his face.**

**"My godfather was in Azkaban" Harry told Rockwood, "and I lived with muggles."**

**Then Harry went through all the legal papers and he signed on different papers it took him sometime to go through all the details provided by the goblin after that Rockwood called a goblin to take Harry to his vaults in all that time Hermione stayed silent first they entered in his money vault Harry took one 1 million galleons out from his account and put it in a bottomless bag then they headed towards his other family vault which was fare deeper than the other one. **

**There is a stone dragon guarding the door of the vault.**

**The goblin told Harry t to enter his hand into the mouth of the dragon **

**What do you mean by that? He was a little apprehensive by the request.**

**These are the Guardians of ancient families it will check your blood line only a true potter can open this door. Goblin replied with a sneer.**

**Harry placed his hand in the mouth of the dragon.**

**"Ouch I felt a little prickle in my finger as someone has pricked it up with a needle".**

**Oh it must be checking your bloodline Harry. Hermione told in A know it all way.**

**She was right after a few seconds and lot of clicking sounds later the door swung open it was a big room filled with different magical artifacts precious stones and heavy magical tomes there was a portrait on opposite wall of the vault and in it there was a person looking at them curiously studying them with piercing gaze.**

**I wonder who you are you cannot be James you are too young to be James its been nearly 18 years since I last saw him My name is David Potter. I am the founder of Potters bloodline. **

**"My name is Harry Potter and she is Hermione Granger one of my best friends and James Potter was my father He was killed by a dark wizard in 1981", Harry told him in a subdued manner.**

**So that is the reason you didn't live in potter manor", David replied in a sad manner.**

**Well you are free to explore the vault there are many items that will be very useful to you but before starting you must claim the lordship of the most ancient and noble house of potter by claiming the title in order to do so you have to put that ring in your middle finger of right hand .The ring is on that pedestal in the middle of the room.**

**Harry felt a tingling sensation all over his body .He felt magic flowing through his blood in waves, for a second he was surrounded by a dark green aura but it dissipated in a few seconds.**

**"WOW" Hermione said with awe in her voice. **

** Harry this ring so beautiful, I am amazed by the beauty and delicate work on it wait a second is these are runes on the ring she asked with wide eyes.**

**"Yes they are and I don't think any one can recognize them because I have developed them myself I was a rune and ward master" Devon told Hermione.**

** "You must close your mouth before any flies got a chance to settle in; David eyes were twinkling in Dumbledorish way.**

**Hermione closed her mouth instantaneously her cheeks were a little pink with embarrassment.**

**Ok let's start search for any useful item that can aid us in the fight against Voldemort.**

**On the far left side of the vault there was a big book shelf filled with thick heavy tomes on different types of magic but most of them are on wards but few are on dark arts as well.**

**David told them that they are the rarest and important books in the potter library, he told them about the book on Fidelius Charm by Fidelius Potter and why it is necessary that it must stay in the vault because it contains secret to break the charm and different books with detailed theory behind different wards and how to break the wards and to simply bypass the defenses without triggering the alarm that is the reason that they are not in the main Potter library and tell you that Potter library may not be as big as Hogwarts library in its size but even then you may found many books that you can't in Hogwarts because they are to expensive to be in a public library.**

** He then told the location of potter manor and how to enter because it is heavily guarded with wards and different enchantments.**

** Hermione was giddy by just listening about so many books Harry had to put a sobering charm on Hermione **

**"Sorry", Hermione said sheepishly **

**"I can't control myself at the thought of having such an amazing library at our disposal", She mumbled.**

**"It's alright even I don't know about that before coming here how naive I have been all my life and look at the price we all have to pay"**

**Harry growled in frustration, "and some these books are even way above auror level, how we gonna survive this war with no Dumbledore and I have an awful feeling about all this"**

**Hermione was watching him with plethora of different emotions on her face this was Harry her best friend and he needed her help and she then decided no matter what would be the cost she will stand by his side through thick and thin as she made this promise with herself.**

**Harry started to stifle through different items; she moved forward to help her **

**Is this what I thought it is! Harry said with a delightful expression on his face **

** A pensive, they are very rare artifacts Harry and it cost a fortune to buy it from market I have read about them in 'The Amazing Magical Artifacts' **

**Ok, pensive is cool but look at these Harry Pointed towards the next shelf there standing in the shelf Shaped like hourglasses, and in various sizes. The Time-Turner there ranges from the size of 3 inches to 21 inches, sparkling, and strung on fine gold chains that are large enough to fit snugly around three people.**

**Hmm Hermione there are descriptions written beneath each time turner Hmm… here it is…**

**"the most powerful ones are the 21 inch ones and you can go back to 24 hours without any problem with only one turn more then that will cause strain on the magic and you can create a paradox or even in worst cases disrupt the timeline or even cease to exist. Those using Time-Turners must not be seen when time traveling. Many wizards have killed their visiting future selves by mistake**

**The use of Time-Turners is highly regulated by the Ministry of Magic, as they are not registered with the ministry use of these Time Turners should be discrete. **

**Great caution should be taken while wearing the Time-Turner.**

**Further details are listed in my Journal which can be found in the third row in the vault shelf.**

**Henry Charles Potter**

**Order of Merlin First Class**

**(Charms Master, Runes Master, Arithmancy Master)**

**Head Unspeakable Department of Mysteries**

**(From1911 Till 1953)**

**Recommended readings before the use of time turner**

**_Ministry Guidelines on Using the Time Turner by Department of Mysteries _**

**_Mysteries of Time by Albert Slinkhard_**

**_Time Travel and its recorded hazard and How to Prevent Them by Historian Mathilda Bagshot _**

**After having a look at different items even Hermione had no clue about some of them though Harry had seen some trinkets and artifact in Dumbledore's Office but had no idea about them so he left them aside.**

**These are the items I think are helpful during my training; help me put them in the Sorcerer's Trunk.**

**The trunk was a wonderful find on behalf of Harry While looking into different trunks filled with robes and personal items of different Potters it has five keyholes and the first compartment was for robes and other personal stuff second compartment was for potion ingredients along with different size of vials and bottles to store different potions after brewing third compartment was for books it can hold at least three to four hundred books depending upon the size of books placed in it **

**Next was a big storage room there was a ladder going down it size was 12x12 feet and last one was a medium size bed room with a bathroom attached to it there was a large study table in the right corner and a bed on the left corner and the best thing is that you can open the fourth compartment through the fifth compartment and vice versa.**

**Ok one pensive**

**4 7 inches time turners **

**2 sets of two way mirrors **

**3 Auror grade Foe Glass**

**5 Invisibility Cloaks **

**4 Pairs of vanishing cabinets **

**Large quantities of gems like Ruby, Emerald, Amethyst, Diamonds, pearls and many other rare stones.**

**Some titles from the shelf and some other items that Hermione thought would help him in the long run.**

**After collecting half of the money from the other vault they left Gringotts to meet with their friends.**

**As they left the bank they heard a BIG BANG and then Lot of screams.**


End file.
